speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabina Kane series
The Sabina Kane Series by Jaye Wells. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Sabina Kane is a mixed-blood born into a world where vampires and mages are immortal enemies. Raised to be an assassin by her grandmother, who is the leader of the vampire race, she totally ignored her mage heritage. That is until a mage named Adam Lazarus came into the picture and revealed that her grandmother had been keeping secrets about her past—and her possible future. As war looms between mages and vampires, Sabina must navigate a treacherous path to her own destiny as The Chosen, who is prophesized to unite all the Dark Races. ~ Sabina Kane | Jaye Wells Lead's Species *Mage / Vampire hybrid Primary Supe *vampires What Sets it Apart *A vampire and mage hybrid lead *Hair color designating races *A hairless cat-demon for a sidekick Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Sabina Kane Books in Series Sabina Kane aeries: #Red-headed Stepchild (2009) #The Mage in Black (2010) #Green-Eyed Demon (2011) #Silver-Tongued Devil (2012) #Blue-Blooded Vamp (2012) ~ Final book ~ First Chapters here: Sabina Kane | Jaye Wells Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "Vampsloitation" in The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009) ~ anthology (Sabina, Slade Corbin) *2.5. "Violet Tendencies" (2011) ~ eShort, 31 pages (Sabina) *5.5. "Rusted Veins" (2013) ~ eShort, 84 pages ~ Free stories; Extras « Jaye Wells – Urban Fantasy Author Other Series by Author onsite Prospero's War series Themes * Balance: Sabina's journey is one of seeking blance between her two opposing sides—the two opposing races thae she was born into, finding self-acceptance. World Building Setting *New York City Places: * New Orleans * Irkalla: the Underworld * Vein: Slade's vampire nightclub * Georgia * Los Angeles, California * Bourbon Street * Jackson Square * Rome, Italy * Bloodlands * Europe Supernatural Elements ✥ dark races: vampires, dhampir, mages, fae, shifters, demons, Cain, supernatural roller derby team, cult, Chosen One, prophecy, , , Glossary: * Lilim: aka Lilitu there defining a vampire. * Adamites: term defining humans. * Mancies: term for Mage. * Dominae: Vampire race that Sabina grew up in, her grandmother is it's leader. * Undercouncil * Chthonic magic: earth magic—Sabina has it 'Groups & Organizations': * Dominae Council: aka the Vampire Council. They rule over the vampires. * Hekate Council: aka the Mage Council. They rule over the mages. * Temple of the Moon: like a cult; the church led by Clovis Trakiya. He preaches about the unity of all the supernatural beings. * The Caste of Nod: The Caste is a secret society rumored to be the protectors of the Preascarium Lilitu. It is supposedly a myth. They seem to hate most supernaturals. * Demon League: They rule over the demons. * Seelie Court: They rule over the faeries. World In this world, all vampires have red hair, while mages (magic users) have various shades of brown or black hair. Because Sabina has red-streaked black hair, the world knows that she is of mixed blood—a half-breed and, therefore, an outcast. Contributing to Sabina's isolation is the fact that her aristocratic vampire grandmother, Livinia, has raised Sabina to be a mage-hating slayer who hunts down and kills at the behest of the Vampire Council. Prophecy: There is a prophecy involved, too: that Sabina is the Chosen—the one who will unite all of the dark races (i.e., vampires, mages, fae). This prophecy complicates Sabina's life because there are many among the dark races who want to get rid of Sabina so the unification can never occur. Although humans are included in the series, they serve mostly as a backdrop to the supernatural happenings. An interesting note: applewood stakes and apple-juice-filled bullets can kill these vampires—a connection with the forbidden fruit of Adam and Eve’s downfall. Some of the characters in that biblical story also play major roles in the later books of the series, including the villainous Cain. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jaye Wells: SABINA KANE Cain and Lilith: In addition to being the man who invented murder, Cain was also the psycho ex-boyfriend of the Great Mother. They'd created the vampire race together before Lilith kicked him to the curb to marry the demon Asmodeus and become the Queen of Irkalla the Underworld. Cain was convinced he and Lilith belonged together, and most of his plots revolved around getting her back. But according to the prophecies...if any of the dark races gained power over the other races, Lilith would return to the mortal realm and kill us all....Cain's obsession would have been sad and desperate if succeeding didn't mean the destruction of all the dark races." (p. 17) Protagonist Sabina’s primary love interest is Adam Lazarus, a mage from New York City, but an old flame—Slade, a fellow hunter—turns up in book 2 to complicate matters. Near the end of book 1, Adam unveils to Sabina the secrets of her mysterious birth and the mage family she never knew she had. In each book, Sabina and her friends fight against political and personal enemies in both the vampire and the mage world. Another group that causes problems for Sabina and her allies is the Caste of Nod, a secret society of humans who seem to hate most supernaturals. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jaye Wells: SABINA KANE Sidekick Name: Giguhl, "Mr Giggles" / What: hairless cat/demon / Sidekick-to: Sabina / About: Sabina's sarcastic, randy Mischief minion / Book First Seen In: * Comic relief comes in the form of Giguhl, Sabina's sarcastic and randy Mischief demon minion, who turns into a hairless cat when he's not in full demon form. * "I’m surprised by all the ladies who see Giguhl as some sort of sex symbol. In my head, he’s pretty gnarly looking, but I guess a good sense of humor and a forked penis can make up for green, scaly skin and black horns." — Jaye Wells, author ~ interview '' Cover Blurbs ✤ '''BOOK ONE—Red-Headed Stepchild ()': In a world where being of mixed-blood is a major liability, Sabina doesn’t really fit in. And being an assassin – the only profession fit for an outcast – doesn’t help matters. But she’s never brought her work home. Until now. Her latest mission is uncomfortably complex, and threatens the fragile peace between the vampire and mage races. As Sabina scrambles to figure out which side she’s on, she uncovers a tangled political web, some nasty facts about her family and some unexpected new talents. Any of these things could be worryingly life-changing, but together, they could be fatal. — This time, it’s personal. ~ Maryse's Book Blog and Red-headed Stepchild by Jaye Wells - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—The Mage in Black: Sabina Kane doesn't have the best track record when it comes to family. After all, her own grandmother, the leader of the vampire race, just tried to kill her. When she arrives in New York to meet the mage side of her family, the reunion takes the fun out of dysfunctional. On top of that, the Hekate Council wants to use her as a pawn in the brewing war against the vampires. Her mission will take her into the bowels of New York's Black Light district, entangles her in mage politics, and challenges her beliefs about the race she was raised to distrust. And Sabina thought vampires were bloodthirsty. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK THREE—Green-Eyed Demon: >Things to do: :# Rescue sister. :# Murder grandmother. :# Don't upset the voodoo priestess. The clock is ticking for Sabina Kane. Her sister has been kidnapped by her grandmother, the Dark Races are on the brink of war, and a mysterious order is manipulating everyone behind the scenes. Working on information provided by an unlikely ally, Sabina and her trusty sidekicks--a sexy mage named Adam Lazarus and Giguhl, a Mischief demon—head to New Orleans to begin the hunt for her sister. Once there, they must contend with belligerent werewolves, magic-wielding vampires and--perhaps most frightening of all—humans. But as much as Sabina is focused on surviving the present, the past won't be ignored. Before she can save those she cares about most, she must save herself from the ghosts of her past. ~ Goodreads | Green-Eyed Demon (Sabina Kane, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Silver-Tongued Devil: Now that the threat of war has passed, Sabina Kane is ready to focus on the future. Her relationship with Adam Lazarus is getting stronger and she's helping her sister, Maisie, overcome the trauma of her captivity in New Orleans. Even Giguhl is managing to stay out of trouble thanks to the arrival of Pussy Willow and his new roller derby team. But as much as Sabina wants to feel hopeful about the future, part of her doesn't trust that peace is possible. Her suspicions are confirmed when a string of sadistic murders threaten to stall treaty negotiations between the mages and the vampires. Sabina pitches in to find the killer, but her investigation soon leads her down dark paths that have her questioning everyone she thought she could trust. And the closer she gets to the killer, the more Sabina begins to suspect this is one foe she may not be able to kill. ~ Goodreads | Silver-Tongued Devil (Sabina Kane, #4) by Jaye Wells ✤ BOOK FIVE—Blue-Blooded Vamp: The epic conclusion to the amazing Sabina Kane urban fantasy series. Sabina Kane is on the hunt. Her prey: Cain, the father of the vampire race and the one who murdered her family and her friends. Unfortunately, Cain is hunting Sabina, too. The one man who holds the key to defeating Cain is, of course, Abel. A mage with secrets to spare and, hopefully, the power to match it. Unfortunately, for Sabina, he's in Rome and may not want to be found. Sabina sets out for Italy with her friends, Giguhl and Adam Lazarus, to track down the only man who can get her the revenge she hungers for. But will he help her or oppose her? And just who is Abel, really? Worst of all, when Sabina figures out the goddess Lilith has a plan for her-she realizes this trip is getting deadlier by the minute. — As they say: when in Rome-SURVIVE. ~ Goodreads | Blue-Blooded Vamp Category:Series